The Saddest Thing About This Story?
by SnarryForever124
Summary: Xavier Institute watches the history of Wolverine. They'll witness his beginning and end. Do you know what's the saddest thing about this story? Watching the movie Wolverine Origins and...
1. Trapped

AN: Characters and movies don't belong to me.

It's possible that I will change some things in them

Takes place after first movie

And Gambit never met x-men

'Wolverine' - thoughts

"Wolverine" - speech

**Wolverine** \- movie

_**'Wolverine' -**_ screen

* * *

**_'Do you know what's the saddest thing about this story?'_**

The words flashed ominously from the TV screen freezing everybody's excitment. Today supposed to be movie night, so almost the whole school was present. Logan left again to search for his past and rest of teachers hadn't left the kitchen, still preparing snacks for children. Professor was the only adult that witnessed the strange appearance.

It begun so peacfuly. There suppoused to play a comedy movie right now. No one was absent... well beside their lone wolf. Charles liked spending time like this with his students and staff close, like a true family. They switched to proper chanel and waited out the commercials by talking to each other. But when the time came for the movie to start it appeqred that the signal was getting disrupted. This caused groans to fill the room, thinking there'll be no movie tonight. But it all went quiet when the words came into view.

They tried to change channel and turning off the TV but nothing happened. Voices of his staff disrupted the silence that had fallen. "Alright we have food. Did we miss someth- What's going on?" "We don't know Ms. Monroe this just popped up. And now we can't do anything" Kitty quickly explained. "Professor?" questioned Scott "I don't know Scott. We tried changing channel, turning TV off but nothing changed"

Scott distributed the snack he was holding to the children and approached the device. Reaching behind it he unpluggged it but the screen still didn't change, he showed the cabel to the rest. "Scott what's that in the corner?" asked Jean "I think it's a date... 2 may 2035?" Scott answered, voiced laced with disbelive.

Any further questions were interupted by a bang of closing doors, drapes closed and lights dimmed. Ororo tried to open the door but nothing happened, they wouldn budge for even an inch. The same could be said about the drapes. Her powers didn't made any difference."Why don't you sit down. Jubilee could you push play." "Professor?" questioned Beast while spreading out the food like rest of staff. "I know Hank but I don't think that we have any choice"

When everyone was sitting Scott took a deep breath "Play it Jubilee." She never was more nervous than now, her hand shaking but slowly she pushed the button. The words were replaced.

_**'He never had'** _and that changed to**_ 'A happy beginning...'_**

"I wonder who is this he" 'You're not the only one' Professor spoke in her mind. In fact everyone of them had the same thought. Even him.

* * *

I got the idea from a picture I saw.

I never tried a watching fic


	2. It's about him, isn't it?

AN: Characters and movies don't belong to me.

Takes place after first movie

And Gambit never met x-men

'Wolverine' - thoughts

"Wolverine" - speech

**Wolverine** \- movie

**'Wolverine'** \- screen

* * *

**The first thing they saw was light of fire reflection on wood floors. There was a note at the bottom of the screen. 'Northwest Territories, Canada, 1845.'**

Professor started to get a feeling about who is it about but didn't voice his suspicions. Logically it seemed impossible. But he lived long enough to know that life and especially mutants arn't exactly logical. Nevertheless he had trouble beliving it, he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

**A cough reached their ears and they could see a boy who was shortening his claws with a knife. They were soon shown another boy laying in bed, sick and sweaty with fever. "You're always sick" spoke the first one. "You were sick when you were my age" it sounded like an old argument.**

**The door opened and a man walked in, he was dressed smartly. The sitting boy was quick to stand up and hid his hands behind his back. "Evening Sir" he said respectfully. "Evening Victor. I didn't realized that you were still here." the man responded, siting on the bed. "Just keeping James company, sir. That's alright?" The man's smile flattered a bit he didn't appeared to like the boy. "Very kind of you"**

**"Better, son?" questioned the man, touching the boys head. "Still cold father" Victor didn't appeared to like the man either. "It just a mild fever you'll be alright in the morning." "You always say that" the man chuckled "And you always pull through, don't you." "Yeah" James face showed love for his father "Now.. take the medicine."**

"I don't understand why it's supposed to be sad, he's just sick." questioned Bobby "I'm sure that all will be cleared soon" Ororo didn't know how she could speak so calmly, inside she felt so nervous the bad feeling in her belly intensifying.

**They were interrupted by loud banging and shouts "Elizabeth!" "Elizabeth!" "Your father drunk again. You should help him home, Victor" the man spoke calmly to the boy. "It's not my name he's calling, sir" Victor said glaring at the man. The man quickly stood up from the bed. "Father!" James reached for his dad but the man stoped him. "Stay where you are, James"**

**The sounds of shouting between male and female were getting lauder. Victor left the man closing the door behind him. James started to breath faster, getting scared. Shouts getting lauder "I told you to never come back here!" A shot rang out making James run out of bed and down a long hallway. Screams rang out, echoing in the corridor. Reaching the stairs he saw his father lying on the floor bleeding, dying. His mother was held by a man with a shot gun. The front door opened wide.**

**He run down the stairs, falling to his knees by his father side. The man held to his red dressing-gown and could only whisper "Jimmy..." before dying. His mother bowed her head "No.." "James" The killer said. James turned to him with confused eyes. "There are things that you don't understand." "Don't.." "I need him to know!" "He's not.." "No more lies." "James" Elizabeth and the man were argueing but that didn't stop them and Victor from noticing claws coming out from James hands. Three long, bone clawes beetween knuckles, screaming he run at the man and stabbed him in the stomach, killing him. "James!" the boy held the man against the wall, panting when his dying words reached him. "He.. wasn't your father..." The boy looked at his mother as if in comfirmation but she just looked at him gasping. Slowly he returned his gaze to the dying man "..son"**

"My god!" gasped Jean "To learn in such way." "I know Jean it's horrible way to learn a horrible truth." Charles suspicions increased but he couldn't help and worry about the child. To lose your world in a matter of minutes. Your family's gone and your body becoming unfamiliar. If he remembers correctly XIX wasn't very tolerant of any kind of abnormalities. "Professor the claws is it..." "I don't know Scott but i dearly hope that it's a coincdence." Scott took note of the fact that Charles used word _hope _not belive or think.

**The boys eyes went wide, watching as the man slowly slide down to the floor, dead. Slowly he turned back to look at his mother. She looked at him in fear and disgust "What are you?" James wasn't pleased to hear his mother ask question like that. With a final glare in her direction he run out of the mansion, barefoot, wearing only his dressing gown over his pijamas.**

Ororo felt a stab of pain in her heart at the words _what _not _who. _Looking at the rest she could tell she wasn't the only one afected by the question.

**Running through the woods he was soon cought by Victor. Springing apart he put his fists in front of him standing in defensive stance before the boy, Victor put his hand in the air. "I didn't mean it!" But Victor was quick to silence him. "Yes you did! He deserved it and you gave it to him." The both started to calm down still breathing heavily. Victor put his hands on James shoulders and bend to his face. "We're brothers Jimmy. You realize that? Brothers protect each other. You have to be hard now, harsh enough nothing can ever touch us." James' eyes were red, tear tracks visible on his cheeks. "I wanna go home" his voice was so lost, so sad. "We can't. We stick together no matter what and takes care of anyone who gets in our way. Can you do that little brother?" James kept looking into Victor's eyes but he nodded. Voices from afar caught their attention, there could be seen people searching and heard dogs barking. "They're coming. Can you run?"  
**

**Victor took hold of James robe and started to run, dragging his brother behind him. "Keep on running and don't look back." ******Together they run as fast as they could.****

Rogue took the remote from Jubilee hands and paused the movie. Her voice was shakeing but heard by everyone in the silence of the room. "It's about Logan, isn't it Professor." It wasn't a question and seeing everyone's eyes pouring into him he confirmed it, the similiatiers were too big to ignore them. "Yes. I belive so" "1845.." Hank mused "But that would make him at least 160 years old" "Jean you said that Logan could be older than Professor but that old, is that even possible?" 'Ro could hardly wrap her mind around it, Wolverine barely looked above 30. "It would never cross my mind but as we can see it's 100% possible. My God 160..."

* * *

I write down my interpretation of the movie so i can mix something up. oki?.


	3. War Changes a Man

AN: Characters and movies don't belong to me.

Takes place after the first movie

And Gambit never met x-men

'Wolverine' - thoughts

"Wolverine" - speech

Wolverine - movie

'Wolverine' - screen

* * *

160 years old. The idea seemed to echo in their mind.

Bobby understood the shock of discovery like that. But he couldn't hold in the anticipation coursing through him. "Professor?" It appeared to shake him from his thoughts. "Yes, Bobby?" "Can we watch more?" "Yes, yes. Rogue if you could." Pushing play, the screen went alive again.

**The boys run through woods. Slowly the scenery began to change. The night changed to day, woods turning into a battlefield and the boys growing up. James transforming into Logan they knew. Both brothers wore blue uniforms belonging to soldiers from civil war. Logan charges at their enemies with a roar and gets shot in the chest but it didn't seem to stop him. Then he gets hit by a cannonball.**

**Scenery changing. It's World War I. Logan is in the middle of an attack, a plane flies by him and crashed into a tower behind him. It's chaos. They Move through the battlefield with only fire to shine their way. Dead people everywhere you look, enemies and allies it doesn't matter now. Sounds of shots fired could be heard in the background. Him and Victor jumping into a trench and fighting with soldiers there. Victor using his claws to kill them, Logan mostly fighting with his gun like it's a baseball bat. "Back to back!" He ordered, and they immediately slide into their positions, instinctively. James threw his gun to Victor and with his hands free he punched the next attacker. Soon Victor gets shot to the heart.**

**The times are changing again. World War II. They're on a boat, Wolverine smoking a cigar and prepares his rifle. Logan and his corp reaching the shore are immediately under the enemy fire. The brothers manage to run deeper on to the land. Victor starts running on all fours and climbing up the wall, his brother close behind him. Victor is first at the watchtower and begins to throw people out. Logan is with him and he also starts to kill the soldiers. Victor takes control of the automatic and starts to shoot at them with more than necessary amount of bullets, killing them. Logan turns to his brother, a frown on his face and sees the sadistic grin that appears to grow on Victor's face the longer he shoots.**

**Their surroundings change again. They're in a helicopter and Victor is shooting at a village below them, the grin still present. Logan tries to deter him, yelling "That's enough!" Seeing that his attempts at stopping him aren't working he moves towards the cockpit and takes control of the flight. Steering them away from the village. The helicopter landed and Logan jogs to the village. A female scream rungs out, Victor is holding a girl in his arms against her will, steps inside the cabin and throws her on the bed. Another soldier appears in the doorstep "Stand down, soldier!" Victor is quick to attack, James hearing the commotion speeds up and only sees his brother getting attacked. "Victor!" He doesn't waste time to defend his brother. "Stand down!" They don't listen to the order of their commanding officer and Victor kills him by plunging his claws deep into his chest. James is against that "No!" ****Shifting into the position, James lets out his claws while Victor gets ready to fight. But they're surrounded, the soldiers have their weapons pointed directly at them ready to shoot. Two dead people at their feet. Victor seems to be getting more and more agitated while James stands still in his defensive position but that doesn't stop him from looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow. **

**Next thing they see is the two brothers tied up before a firing squad. "Stand! Aim!" "Wake me up when it's over." Victor's voice is smug and his face still holds that sadistic grin. Logan turns to him with a raised eyebrow, noticing his brothers concerning behavior. ****James stands still, staring forward when the last order is yelled out. "Fire!" Victor screams. Everything goes black.**

"Civil War, World War I and II, and the Vietnam War." Jean softly counted out loud. "Four biggest wars in our recent history. And he fought in them all. He died in them all." It's incredible. The knowledge that they know personally a walking history book of the last hundred years with the first point of view made Hank's heart beat faster in excitement. But it was quick to slow down when he remembers that Logan recalls only the last 15 years and anything before that shows in painfull flashbacks and terrifing nightmares.

**Cell doors open and in walks a serious-looking officer, wearing dark sunglasses. Inside the cell, sitting on the ground are James and Victor shackled in chains. On the wall were present characteristic lines counting the time, on Victor's arm sat a rat its presence didn't seem to bother the two cellmates. "My name is Major Wiliam Stryker" the army man is first to speak "You've been charged with killing a senior officer. Is that correct?" Victor was ready with a cheeky response "Apparently we have some issues with authority." "Just keep a lead on it." James shares a similar sense of humor with his brother. "Sir." Victor finishes.**

"Well... In that case, it's safe to say that Wolverine hadn't changed at all." Scott can remember with clarity many many situations when Logan hadn't listened to someone with higher authority which was truthfully at every opportunity. His comment made soft chuckles run through the room. Even Charles found humor in that fact.

**Major Stryker doesn't appear to be insulted, keeping his face blank. "The warden tells me that your sentence was carried out by a firing squad at 1000 hours." The shackled men don't appear to be troubled by the information, Victor's playing with the rat. "How that go?" James shows his humor "Tickled." That response brings an amused smile to Stryker's face. Taking off his glasses he moves inside the cell. "You boys tired of running?" That makes them both look at him. "Tired of denying your true nature?" "What you care?" Victor first questions. "Oh, I care. I care because I know how special you are, how valuable." Victor appears to be more interested but James is exactly the opposite. The Major crouches, bringing him to the same level as the prisoners. "Look. You can stay here locked up as freaks of nature" his eyes don 't stray from Logan's "Or you can join me." his eyes move away from Logan and focuses n both brothers. "I'm putting together a special team with special privileges." the last part appears to be addressed mostly to Victor. "Now tell me... How would you liked to really serve your country?"**

"Professor have you ever heard about a team like that?" Charles had to look closely in his memory to learn the answer. "If I remember correctly when I first started to get any kind of standing in the government there was rumor circling, well something more like anything like a legend. It was about a team of mutants that was sent to do impossible, important and most dangerous missions around the world. But they didn't last long a year maybe two. I never actually believed it."

"If Logan worked for the government then what happened that he was taken against his will for that adamantium thing?" questioned Rogue "I don't know Rogue but I believe that at the end of it all we'll have all the answers to our questions. Already some of them were answered."

"Yeah... But will Logan get them?" it was a quiet question that echoed loudly in their hearts and minds.

"Let's just get this over with." Scott didn't stop to consider any objections before unpausing the movie.


	4. We didn't sign up for this

AN: Characters and movies don't belong to me.

Takes place after the first movie

And Gambit never met x-men

'Wolverine' - thoughts

"Wolverine" - speech

**Wolverine** \- movie

**'Wolverine'** \- screen

* * *

**A plane flew through the cloudy sky at night. Inside the plane Logan sits, hands clasped together, eyes closed. The sound of sword sharpening could be heard in the background. There were 8 people present. Three of them were Victor, James, and Major, the other five males were unknown. ****A male opposite to Victor started talking "I love this weapon more than any other thing in the whole wide world. You wanna know why?" "No." Victor didn't even try to appear interested. The man bends closer to Victor. "It's memorable. Sure it's a little bulky and tough to get on the plane. Wave a couple of swords at your ex-girlfriend wedding and they will never, ever, forget it." Victor seemed to be amused, a little smirk firmly in place on his mouth. He hadn't lost it when he started responding. "It's funny Wade. I think you confuse me with someone who gives a shit."**

The answer caused a few chuckles to rang among the students and teachers alike.

**Wade returned to his previous position. "Right. It's probably not as intimidating as having a gun-" turning to an Asian man cleaning a gun. "-or bone claws or fingernails of a bag lady." The last was directed to Victor and he knew it. The claws on his hands grew longer Wade quickly noticed, he wasn't afraid but with a hand on his sword he was ready. On Victor's face again grew a smile. "Manicure?" ****"Victor, easy." It was the first time Logan spoke.**

"Wolverine, calming someone down. I never thought I would see the day." "You're not the only one, Scott." Ororo responded in good humor.

**Wade was quick to start a new conversation, never taking his eyes from Victor. "Fred got a new tattoo. I'm concerned." Logan turned to the big, blonde man sitting next to him with his eyebrows raised. "Oh Jesus, Fred you met her just last night." On an arm, you could see a woman wearing not a lot of clothing. Fred didn't seem to see a problem. "I love her." "You love her after one night?" Logan was rationally disbelieving. "She's a gymnast." Was the simple answer, amusing blond man closest to the cockpit. ****"Bradley, take her down." The man put two fingers on his forehead, focused and took control of the machine making it turn sharply. Logan made a groan, he didn't appear fond of flying "Oh God." "You're gonna puke?" Fred asked in pure curiosity. "If men were meant to fly we'd grow wings." "Oh don't worry more people die driving than flying." The Asian was reassuring. "How about from impaling?" James quickly snaped.**

"That's strange. Logan never appeared sick while we flew in our jet." pondered Jean. "Jean, keep in mind that our Logan only remembers the last 15 years in which flying became quite a common thing. While this Logan grew up and spend most of his years never even considering a possibility of not keeping his feet firmly on the ground." "Does it mean professor that if he remembers he would start getting sick in a plane?" Charles couldn't help but chuckle at the question. "I don't know Kitty."

**"Hey, be nice. Or be your approximation of nice." The black man in cowboy hat spoke. Logan put his head back against his clasped hands. "Would you like a bucket?" The black man appeared amused. Logan quickly protested with his hands. "Gentlemen, wheels down in Lagos in 5." Stryker informed.**

**On the view of the city, lights were seen words. 'Lagos, Nigeria.'**

**The team was seen walking on a road between houses. Logan in the lead. They stopped before a tall building, with an easily seen high security, which stood out amongst the rest of the small buildings barely resembling houses. Inside there was a room with two rows of desks. People were sitting at the desks and working on the diamonds, guards up against the wall and the boss sitting in the center by the windows. ****"Why are we here?" questioned Logan. "All in good time." responded Stryker "Zero." The Asian man moved calmly towards the building. They quickly noticed him. "Intruder!" ****Zero took out two handguns and started shooting with inhuman precision. Changing magazines in air. Flying through the air. Switching guns to the ones on his back. Never stopping his stride. Flying and turning mid-air he shoots, landing on his knees, bodies falling behind him.**

"Extreme hand-eye coordination, high condition." Hank began unconsciously murmur under his breath.

**"Having fun, yet?" Victor murmured to Logan before running forward. A tank is being prepared but the group is unafraid. "Fred?" inquired Major "The tank?" "Tank." confirmed Stryker amused "Yeah, I got that." Victor could be soon seen climbing on all fours up the wall of the building. ****The man in the tank seeing Fred coming towards him went down, aimed and fired. Unfourtenely at the same time Fred put a fist into the barrel of the tank, it exploded from the inside. There wasn't even a mark left on Fred. Sitting on the roof of the building, Victor chuckled seeing the explosion.**

"Unbreakable skin..."

**The Team goes inside. The boss turns from the windows towards the computer and the view from the cameras showing the intruders inside the elevator. In the lift, it's a tight squeeze, there's light music playing in the background.**

The scene caused a few chuckles to run across the room, the sight was, just ridiculus.

**Suddenly the elevator stopped on the command from the boss. The buttons inside were unresponsive, Wade started commenting. "Great. Stuck in an elevator with five guys on a high protein diet." "Wade.." Major warned but it did nothing to stop him. "Dreams really do come true." "Just shut it." Bradley suppressing an amused smile from the conversation. "You're up next." Major ordered. "Thank you, Sir. You look really nice today." Fred also found the situation funny. "It's the green, brings out the seriousness in your eyes." ****Logan apparently had enough. "Oh my God. You ever shut up, pal?" "No, not when I'm awake." "Bradley, top floor, please." he put fingers on his mind and focused, the lift started moving again.**

"Control of electrical devices..." Ororo looked at Hank, amusement lighting up her blue eyes.

**The boss started panicking. "Cover the elevator. The elevator!" soon the doors were surrounded by machine guns. "Time to go to work." calmly Wade changed his position and the rest stood against the wall as far away as possible. When the door opened, he walked out swinging his swords faster than a human eye could see, slashing through the bullets and kill at the same time his attackers. It lasted seconds only.**

"Hand-eye coordination, speed..."

**He turned towards the rest, barely out of breath. "Okey, people are dead.." "If you didn't have that mouth on you, Wade. You'd be a perfect soldier." Stryker complemented. Wade only responded with a lazy salute. The Boss slowly reached for the gun under his desk, but the Cowboy suddenly teleported beside him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Buba." He said putting his hand away and aiming his gun.**

"Teleportation..."

**Logan stood aside, silently, looking at the cowed workers by the desks. "Take the diamonds." the Boss spoke "They're yours" The Major walked towards him and bend towards him and spoke softly. "I don't want your diamonds." He picked up a black stone "I want this." Logan angeled himself to look closer, curious. The boss appeared confused. "That? That is nothing. A souvenir." "Where did you find it? I want the source." "A small village, far inland, 3 days from here."**

"What is that, Professor? Hank?" "I don't know Scott, but I have my suspicions." Xavier couldn't help but feel, if he's correct, that this is just a cruel twist of fate.

**The scene changed from a bureau to a village, at night. All inhabitants kneeling in the middle of it. "Tell him this rock is more valuable to me than his life. Ask him where he found it." Wade quickly translated back and forth.**

"Professor X, does that mean that Logan was a bad man?" questioned Kitty. Rogue wanted imminently jump to her friend's defense but what she saw brought this question to her mind as well. "No, I believe that he just got lost." Xavier was quick to reassure the children and what he spoke was true for him. Some things don't change no matter how much you forgot.

**"He says it came from the sky." Logan starred intensely at the terrified man for a time before he spoke. "He's telling the truth." The Major was skeptical. "You don't know their language, Logan." "It's a meteor fragment." he calmly responded. "I know what it is. I'm asking where he found it." "Sir," Bradley chipped in. "the base wants to know our location." "Shut them down," he ordered forcefully. "Yes, Sir." ****He bent over towards the kneeling villager. "Tell him everyone here will die," That drew logan attention, Victor looked back at him calmly. "unless he tells me where he found," Wade started smirking back at James "the rock." Logan appeared more concerned as he listened to Wade translating. Wade sighed "He says that it's sacred." "Ok, fine." Stryker turned to Victor and put his hand on his arm. "Victor.." Victor smiled and killed the man.**

**This caused panic to surge through the hostages as they run away. When Zero started shooting, Logan started running and took him down on the ground. Seeing Wade and Victor killing he quickly stood up with a yell. "Victor!" Coming fast enough to stop him from killing another person, holding his clawed hand tightly. "Don't even think about it." for a moment a smirk appeared on Victor's mouth. "We didn't sign up for this." James murmured. "Put him down." he ordered and was obeyed, with his brother glaring hatefully at him.**

**The tension run thick through the group. "What are you doing?" Victor questioned, panting. "We finally have a good thing going here. Don't you screw this up." Lagan didn't share his opinion. "Enough. Enough. We've done enough." "Who do you think you are?" Victor whispered. "This is what we do. Maybe you rather be rotting in a hole somewhere, to leave you to find a way that does it? Huh?" "I'm done." This confused Victor "You're coming?" James asked. He didn't wait for an answer but turned his back on the whole team and started walking away.**

**"Jimmy!" Victor yelled after him and when Logan looked towards him he spoke. "We can't just let you walk away." Logan only looked at his brother and never breaking his stare he threw his dog tags on the ground.**

Rogue gasped at the action clasping her hand at the dog tags hanging at her neck. Logan would never throw it away. But if he left it in that place than how did he get them back?

**The whole team starred at his back as he walked away and Victor hadn't stopped his calling. "Jimmy!" "Jimmy!" A lighting shot through the night illuminating the group, then the screen turned black.**


	5. I'm Canadian

AN: Characters and movies don't belong to me.

Takes place after the first movie

And Gambit never met x-men

If you hadn't already noticed I'm going to use Logan and Jimmy when writing Wolverine atleast durring this movie.

'Wolverine' - thoughts

"Wolverine" - speech

**Wolverine** \- movie

**'Wolverine'** \- screen

* * *

**The next thing they saw was the mountains, it was an incredible sight. '**Canadian Rockies, Six Years Later'.

"It's beautiful," Jean said softly, taken by the view.

**Logan came out of the cottage, shirtless, and stared at the scene.**

"He hasn't changed, not even a bit." Charles mused, a little awed. "I never saw him so content." Ororo wondered, but then again Logan didn't spend much time with them without some action involved.

**"Why are you up so early?" a female voice spoke behind him.**

This startled the viewers. "Well, that's unexpected." Scott spoke softly.

**Logan turned around and reached out his hand towards the beautiful, black-haired Asian woman. "Come here." he requested with a smile. He pulled her to his side, softly kissed her and close his eyes, still holding her.**

**The view went from the mountains to an empty road by the forest. A car rode, alone on the whole road. The car drew to a lumberjack ground. Logan left the car and picked from the back an ax and chainsaw. "See you, baby." he spoke quickly and started walking away. The woman slid into the driver's side, opened the door and stopped him. "Hey.." Logan stopped walking, turned towards her and kissed her. The guys in the truck waiting for Logan **

**started to tease him. He walked to the trunk, put his tools and climbed inside.**

"Wolverine domesticated? Well, I'll be dammed" "I wonder what happened to her." "I'm sure that we'll find out soon, Jubilee." Ororo didn't have to be a telepath to see this question in every eye, in the room, even the professor was interested.

**The surroundings changed to an amusement park._ 'Springfield, Ohio.'_**

**A couple was seen playing at the stands. Soon they walked to a stand operated by Bradley. He was sitting by a desk and turning a light bulb on and off.**

"That's Bradley. Does that mean that the team no longer exists?" "We shall see, Bobby."

**"Hey, what you do?" questioned the girl. "Oh, If you turn off the light you win a prize." he responded, pointing behind him. "Two tries for a buck" The girl turned to her companion "Come on I wanna do it." he reluctantly gave her money and she gave it to Bradley. First, she tried the switch it didn't work. "That's obvious," she said pulling ou the plug, that also didn't work. "That's two." The guy walked closer with a smirk and took out the lightbulb from the stand but it was still lighted up. Quickly it became too hot and he dropped it on the ground, smashing it. "That's a stupid trick." "It's not a trick, man." "Come on," he said pulling at the girl's hand "Freak."**

**"Bye" Bradley waved back at them.**

Few people shared ironic smiles. It was still comon for mutants to use their powers for that kind of tricks at that kind of place. As long as everyone thought that it was only a trick they were safe. But recently people became more suspicious and not everyone belives that it's only a trick anymore.

**Inside his camper, Bradley purred himself a drink and sat on the couch, and watch the robot toy controlled by his powers. He looked at the ceiling and hundreds of light bulbs hanging from it, he turned some of them on along with a train. A knock interrupted him. "Show's over!" he yelled out, they knocked again. He walked towards the door "I said show's over" and opened it. His face betrayed his surprise and fear, seeing Victor standing before him. "Show's not over for us, Bradley." he said softly. "Victor." "Won't you invite me in?" "Yeah, come on in." he responded smiling, but you could still feel his uneasiness. "You know I never said anything," he said backing away from Victor "to anyone.. about what happened. I live a totally different life now. Not need to bring out the past."**

**Victor remained silent. He reached out and unscrew one of the glowing bulbs, his claws growing longer. Bradley focusing on them and no longer controlled the light so surely. "You know.." he said swallowing and finished softly "I always thought it would be Wade coming knocking at my door."**

"It's not goin' to end well." Kitty whimpered

**Victor put the bulb down and sighed. "Well... Wade's gone." "I'm not afraid of you Victor. Not afraid of dying." He said sitting down and swallowing alcohol from his glass. Victor frowned, "How'd you know? You never tried it before." a smile and growl resonated from him and he attacked. Bradley screamed, the power outside went out.**

**This changed to Logan waking up screaming in bed, cowered in sweat. Looking at the scared woman standing before him, then to his right się where his claws were out and going through the sheats, panting.**

"He still has nightmares." Hank pointed out, saddened. "I hoped that they began because of the amnesia." "But at least he seems more in control of himself." Scott pointed out

**"Was it the wars?" she questioned softly "Which one?" she continued. "All of them." Logan responded still panting. The woman smiled softly and moved closer. She touched his cheek gently "Tell me..." Logan grasped her arm and brought to attention the visible scratches, three parallel lines. **

**"It's just a scratch." she reassured. They laid back down and she spoke again with soft amusement "It looks like we would need new sheets, baby." Logan smiled softly "Yeah.."**

**The scene changed to wood being put in place by Logan while smoking his cigar. A small blue car was approaching. Logan and man standing next to him stopped working. Jimmy was still turned with his back to the car and he took the cigar from his mouth. From the car walked out Major Stryker, his gaze directed to Logan. "Who the hell is this?" questioned man standing next to him. Logan sighed "Smells like goverment.". He turned around and taking his ax he started walking away.**

**"My God. Haven't aged a day!" Stryker began with a smile. "Clean living." **

"Is it just me or does he appears older than our Logan, shouldn't he look the same?" questioned Rogue. "She's right" confirmed Jean. "You must remember that our Logan remembers reaches only about 10 years back with some flashbacks while this Logan is over 150 years old he might still have a body of a 30-year-old his mind has 150 years' worth of memories, experience, knowledge. I think that in some ways his older than even his brother."

**"You remember Agent Zero?" the Colonel continued still wearing a small smile. Jimmy sarcastly questioned putting his cigar back in the mouth "Still shooting first, askin' questions later?".**

**Zero faster then a blink took out his gun and fired at the tip of the cigar. "You still chewing on those cheap cigars?" he asked cheekily. Logan slightly anoyed spit out his now ruined cigar. "Boys, please" Strykerwas calling them as they were only misbehaving children and continued now serious. "I have a job for you." "I already have a job." Logan responded calmly. "Lumberjack?" Zero chuckled. "18 grand a year?" "18,5. Plus I haven't had to kill anyone in a while." "Starting to miss it?" "Right about now I am." "Yeah?" The Colonel had enought of their pointless baiting. "Zero, back to the car." Loagan only looked at Zero with an eyebrow raised and when Zero started to move back he said. "Atta boy." At this, he stopped and Logan clicked his tongue pointing towards the car. As soon as Zero walked away stryker turned back to Logan.**

**"You know I'm not proud about the way things ended between us." but Logan wasn't swayed "Conversation's over." and started walking away. Hitting the Colonel in the shoulder while passing by but Stryker wasn't done, yet. He followed Jimmy "Playing little house on a prrerie with...a school teacher." Logan just kept walking "That just isn't you, Logan." At this, he tourned back to Stryker irritated "And you would've known, huh?" "I would" "What do you want, Stryker?" Logan still talked softly. At that Stryker showed him the newspaper he was holding the whole time. The article was about the murder of Bradley. **

**"Bradley was killed 3 days ago." Logan took the paper and Colonel continued "Wade before that. I belive someone's hunting down our old team." While it wasn't visible on his face in Jimmy's voice you could hear the concern. "As far as I know, Victor is safe. Whoever it is, has names, adreses.."**

"I believe that proves the theory of the Team no longer existing, Bobby"

** Loagn pushed the paper back to the Colonel. "I can take care of myself." at that he walked the rest of the way to his car, threw his ax into the trunk. "This is not about you, Logan" the Colonel walked determined to Logan and when Jimmy sat at the wheel he bends to talk with him through the window. "The country needs you." he countinued. But Logan wasn't moved, still not looking at Stryker he started the truck and calmly responded "I'm Canadian." and began driving away.**

"Smooth Wolvie, smooth" Jubilee applauded

**Stryker still wanted to have a final say, yelling after him "I know you, Logan. I know who you are!"**

**Logan just kept driving his truck.**

"It is in someways strange seeing him with this much control over himself." Scott softly spoked. "I think this Wolverine out control would more terrefiing then our Wolverine with his long experince at fighting and living with his muation but also at that time he also didn't have his adamantium claws." theorized Beast. "In some ways, I belive that you are correct but I think Logan remembers much of his knowledge and experince instinclly." Charles added.


	6. Means The Wolverine

**The next scene began in front of a Canadian school, the bell signaling end of classes was ringing. Logan's car was parked in front of it and James was looking out of the window and observing how Kayla played with children in her care. A voice of a child reached him. "Miss Kayle, look at what I did." While paying attention to the children Kayle shared a look and smile with Logan. "Daddy!" a nearby shout of joy brought Logan's attention to a boy running towards his father who picked him up. Logan turned away from the sight, still wearing a small wistful smile.**

"Is it possible that Logan wanted to be a father? Still wants?" Jubilee asked. The answer to her first question was obvious and it was easy to figure out that it was the second one that mattered. "We don't know. Maybe somewhere deep inside him, there is a need to be a father." Ororo softly replied. Scott picked up what she had trouble saying. "It is also possible that after the program any need like that was buried too deep to reach it or maybe it was destroyed. It's better to leave that question unanswered. It won't do us any good or Wolverine."

There was a bitter pain inside the teacher's hearts. Their Logan has trust issues, wears a shield around his heart, he still an outcast even among them. And looking at the man that Logan was, this James, seeing how he's calmer, better in control of himself, _happy. _But they also knew that now at least he has a harbor to come to, them, it soothed the sting.

**Their ride was peaceful and quiet until "What's wrong?" Kayle asked. Logan didn't answer right away but finally "Stryker, came by today." He shot her a quick look "Don't worry I said no." "Why is he bothering you after all those years?" she changed her position, sitting straight again. "Because I'm the best there is at what I do and what I do best isn't very nice." "You're no an animal, Logan. What you have is a gift." it sounded like an old argument "Gift?" he scoffed softly "You can return a gift." The rest of the ride was silent until they reached the bridge.**

**Two cars were standing blocking the way. Their owners standing near them and talking. And when they didn't move at all after Logan stopped his car James quickly got annoyed, he started pushing on the horn "Come on, fellas" but they only signaled him to wait. "Alright." he parked and started to step out of the truck. "Stay in the car." Kayle tried to persuade him but he only smirked at her. "I'm just gonna ask nicely." and exited. Kayle could only sigh. "Mind let us go by." Logan called out to the two men.**

**"You aren't in some kind of hurry, pal, are you?" The taller of the men also started walking and met Logan halfway. "Just move your truck so we can go-" "You wanna have some kind of conversation!?" the man interrupted him and harshly pushed at his shoulder. Kayle also stepped out of the car. On Logan's face, you could see annoyance moving in.**

"It's gonna get ugly, I can feel it." Jubilee commented

**"You start something, you better be ready to finish." the man lectured, as soon when Logan turned back towards him the man tried to punch him but Wolverine caught his fist before it could reach him. He started squeezing. "Hey guys take it easy" Kayle called out to them as she ran. On Logan's hand, you could see how his claws tried to make an entrance but before that happened she reached to them and touched the shoulders of both men as if preparing herself to separate them if necessary. The man withdrew his hand roughly from Logan's grip. ****He turned to the woman. "Your boyfriend has a big mouth" "I know" she agreed. "Pretty temper, too, so please let us pass." her eyes drilled into the man's, he appeared to calm down and walked away. "Thank you" she called out and turned back to Logan and they started to go back to their car.**

"...or not." this prompted chuckles to ran around in the room. Professor Xavier while smiling couldn't help a feeling to form in his stomach. He met people like that man they rarely just backed out of the fight and just did what one wanted from them.

**"How did you do that?" questioned Jimmy "You know powers of persuasion is a gift." she responded teasingly. "I see. Did you 'ave those powers over me?" he played along while openning the door of the car. "Well, you didn't stay in the car, did you?" she retored and climbed back. Logan chuckled amused by their banter. From side view you could see one car moving to let the other pass. **

**Later the truck could be seen moving on a gravely road.**

**The scene cut to a small cabin at night, a full moon shinning high above on the dark, cloudless, starless sky. Kyle's voice rang out "Why is the Moon so lonely?" They were inside the cabing, Logan was sitting on a brown couch body angled left, facing Kyle. "Why?" he questioned softly with a small smirk. "'Cause she used to have a lover." she responded wearing a smile. "Ahh.." Logan nodded "You tell this to the kids" he enquired. "No" Kyle was still wearing a content smile on her face amused by the bait. "His name was K****uekuatsu and they lived in the spirit world togather." she continued the story walking with a bottle of beer towards Jimmy. "Ahh so it's a true story." Logan said taking the beer that was handed to him. She hummed with agreement, straddled Logan and carried on with her story. "And every night they wandered the skies together" she leaned down while Jimmy took a sip from the bottle. "But... One of the other spirits was jealous. Trickster wanted the moon for himself. So he told Kuekuatsu that the Moon had asked for flowers. He told him to come to our world and pick up some wild roses. But Kuekuatsu didn't know that once you leave the spirit world, you can never come back." through out the whole story the never broke the eye contact between them "And everynight he looks up in the sky, sees the Moon and howls her name..." her face was facing upwards like it was her that howled "..but.." slowly she bowed down and looked at Logan again. "...he can never touch her again." Jimmy looked at her intensely a small frown appeared between his eyebrows. He spoke barely above a whisper "Wow.. Kukuktchu got screwed." **

**A small smile tugged at her lips at him altering the name "Kuekuatsu." she repeated but he only could make a short breathless laugh. The looked at eachother wearing small smiles on their faces. Kayle while playing with his beard softly said ".. means The Wolverine"**

"Oh My God." Rouge appeared to be the only one to be able to form some kind of speech, the rest still tried to take in the informations that this story brought to light. "I think my mind just imploded." Kitty whispered.


End file.
